Unusual Game Of Truth Or Dare
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What would happen if the Inuyasha Gang played Truth or Dare with us and live with us? Very Funny Story. Kikyo lovers stay away and Kikyo haters this story was made for you same with Naraku! InuKag SanMir SessKagura RinKohakuShippo KogAyame NarakuXHell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the Characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But if you reviewers like Kikyo then don't enter. Kikyo will die in this story by me and Chi! Muahahahhaha!

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome To My Mansion

The Gang was next to the Sacred Tree being bored until a small vortex came up and sent them to another dimension.

Inuyasha: Where the fuck are we?

Kagome: How should I know?

Dark Angel Priestess: You're in my mansion Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Who are you?

Dark Angel Priestess: I am Dark Angel Priestess but you can just call me Dark Miko or Dark Angel...and this is Chi.

Chi: HI! EVERYONE MY NAME IS CHI!!!

Everyone including me looks at Chi like she was the craziest person on Earth.

Chi: What?

Everyone: Nothing

Dark Miko: O...K...um...sigh...Anyways welcome to my mansion! You came here to play truth or dare with us.

Everyone except Kagome and Chi looked at me funny.

Dark Miko: sigh

Inuyasha: What is truth or dare?

Everyone else nodded except Kagome Chi and me.

Kagome: Well it goes like this. It's a game. If you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully and if you pick dare, you have to do what the person dares you to do. Got it?

Her friends gave her a nod.

Dark Miko: Now that you know how to play follow me to the living room.

Chi: Lead the way sister!

Dark Miko: I ain't your sister and if I was I would already strangled you -rolls eyes-

Chi: -pouts-

The others look strangely at the two girls

Dark Miko: -sighs- Sorry for that. Chi here is...crazy so just ignore her ok?

Everyone nodded and followed me to the living room.

Everyone was shocked to see what was in front of them.

The living room was painted black and dark red. There was a huge plasma TV screen in the middle. The couch looked comfy and it was colored blue.

What amazed everyone especially Kagome and Sango was the scenery of the pool at the back.

Everyone: O.o

Dark Miko: Ehehhehehehe surprised huh? Well let's play shall we?

Everyone nodded and went to the center or the living room which was a long bed and many pillows.

Kagome: Wait. How would you know if people are telling the truth?

Dark Miko: Good question.

I stand up and walk to a closet and pulled out a big blue orb and placed it in the middle of everyone.

Dark Miko: We will know if they tell the truth or not by this blue orb. If it turns red it means they are lying and must be sent to the world of evil pink bunnies. If it stays blue you're telling the truth. If you don't do a dare then you must go to the world of evil pink bunnies. Got it?

Everyone nodded yes being feared by the world I just said.

Dark Priestess: Well then let's get started!

* * *

A/N: Well what do you reviewers think? Chi is not a made up character. She is my friend who wants her name in my story Chi. Well someone else would enter my chapter who is not a character too so praise my friend. Her real pen name is Blood.On.The.Blade so praise her people!

Please Read & Review or else I won't update Chapter 2! Just Joking.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chappie people. I will try to make it longer as possible.You reviewers better be grateful or I''ll stop updating my stories.

**Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha and the characters. Chi and the next coming character are my friends.Ok? Like I said don't read if you are a Kikyo and Naraku lover.They will die by me.Muahahhahahaha!**

**Chapter 2: The Game of Truth or Dare Starts**

**Dark Miko: I dare you to sit on Miroku's lap for the rest of the day until your dared to do something.**

**Sango: O.o**

**Miroku: YES!! The GODS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS! I AM IN HEAVEN!!! THANK YOU DARK MIKO!**

**Everyone especially Sango looked at him like they did to Chi.**

**Miroku: Um...I er...mean...ummm...**

**Dark Miko: Never mind I don't want to know and I don't want to hear it or you will be in the World of Evil Pink Bunnies. -gives glare-**

**Miroku: Y...e...s... Da...rk...Mi...ko... -cowers in fear-**

**Everyone nodded also in fear of me.**

**Chi: and you people said I am the craziest person on Earth.**

**Dark Miko: You are Chi. Miroku is the next craziest person after you.**

**Chi: Well at least I am not Ms. I-don't-say-hi person. At least I am not always grouchy in the morning.**

**Dark Miko: What did you say Chi?! -gave her evil and I mean evil death glares-**

**Chi: Um...I mean...uh -runs for her dear life-**

**Dark Miko: -went into a closet and pulled out a red fire hose- Drink this STUPID!**

**Chi: Ahhhhh! X.X**

**Dark Miko: -puts away the fire hose- Well lets continue shall we? -smiles like nothing happened-**

**Everyone nodded except Chi who was unconcious fearing me. (They should be! Muahahahhahahahaha!)**

**Dak Miko: Well you have to do the dare now Sango -smirks-**

**Sango: Do I have to?**

**Dark Miko: Yes or else you will be sent into the world of evil pink bunnies. I know you don't want to die in there. Trust me.**

**Sango: O...K... I'll do the da...re...**

**Sango sit on Miroku's lap blushing madly and Miroku putting his arms around her waist.**

**Everyone except Inuyasha: Awwwww**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Chi: That is soo cute! You two make a cute couple!**

**Everyone looked at Chi like she just grew an extra head.**

**Dark Miko: Since when did you wake up?**

**Chi: Just enough to see Sango do her dare. -stars in her eyes-**

**Everyone: -sweatdrop-**

**Ding-Dong!!**

**Dark Miko: Oh hold on guys and Kagome keep an eye on them especially Ms. Crazy person here ok?**

**Kagome: Ok**

**Dark Miko went to the front door.**

**5 minutes later**

**Dark Miko: Hey guys this is Miyuki. She will join us on the game of Truth and Dare and she is a friend of mine.**

**Miyuki: Hello Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku and Chi. Nice to see you guys.**

**The Group except Inuyasha: Nice to meet you too Miyuki.**

**Miroku: your really beautiful Miyuki -gives her a perverted grin-**

**Dark Miko and Miyuki: 3...2...1...and**

**SLAP ! **

BANG!

POW!

**Miroku: X.X**

**Everyone except Miroku and Sango: -sighs- When will he ever learn?**

**Sango: Perverted Houshi-sama!**

**Dark Miko:Well lets play the game before night comes.**

**Miyuki: Since Mirkoku is unconcious I choose Kagome. Truth or Dare?**

**Kagome: I choose truth.**

**Miyuki: Ok... Is there anyone you like in this room?**

**Kagome: -blushes- Yes.**

**Dark Miko: Ok...She is telling the truth the orb ain't glowing red.**

**Inuyasha: Who is it? -raises an eyebrow-**

**Kagome: I ain't tell you. Ok. Inuyasha truth or dare?**

**Inuyasha: Dare wench.**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

**Inuyasha: Why did you do that for?!  
**

**Kagome: hmph! At least I didn't S-I-T you a million times!**

**Dark Miko: O..K... Since she won't give Inuyasha a dare then I'll do it. -smiles evil again-**

**Inuyasha: -cowers in fear- What ar-re y-ou thi-nking ab-bout?**

**Dark Miko: I dare you to hug Kagome for the rest of the day.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: O.o -blushes madly-**

**Kagome: Er-...ummmm...**

**Kagome was on Inuyasha now since Dark Miko which is me and Miyuki pushed her into Inuyasha and make Inuyasha's hand wrap around her**

**waist.**

**Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome who were blushing like madly: Awwwww... Kawaii! (cute)**

**Miroku: How does it feel like holding Kagome, Inuyasha? -insert perverted grin here-**

**Inuyasha: Since when did you wake up perverted monk!**

**BAM!**

**Miroku: X.X or T.T**

**Everyone: Pervert -shake their head**

**Dark Miko: Well it's getting late so we better get to bed now. We are going to be busy tomorrow in the pool. Then we might do something else that is fun.**

**All the girls includding me was squealing.**

**Dark Miko: You can let go of the girls now Inuyasha and Miroku. -smiles innocently-**

**Miroku let go of Sango slowly but Inuyasha didn't let Kagome go. Instead he was carrying her bridal stlye. (Reviewers: Awwwww...)**

**Inuyasha: I'll just carry her. She must be tired from the whole game thingy.**

**Kagome: -blushes while looking at Inuyasha-**

**Dark Miko: Sure -smiles cutely at the so called couple- Well follow me. I will direct you to your room. The Girls will be in one room and **

**the boys will be in the other room.Don't worry Sango, Kirara will sleep with Shippo ok?**

**Sango: Ok**

**Miyuki: Well lets go!**

A/N: Well like it? I hope it's longer than Chapter 1. More characters will come here like the cold-hearted bitch Kikyo and Naraku and the powerful lord Sesshomaru. Like I said Kikyo and Naraku will die!

Miyuki's real pen name is inu'sgirl770 or animewriter770 so you guys should thank her

that she is in the story. For now all I got is one review. I hope I get more reviews by the end of chapter 6 or i won't continue any of my stories like Kagome's True Form

and Kagome' strong powers and Spirit.

Well review this story please. The only reason I didn't able to update any of my stories soon is because of my work in school.So if I have time I will update ok reviewers? It's not

my fault, it's the school's fault :D

Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my life and the worl of evil pink bunnies! Muahahhahahahahha!

**Chapter 3: 20 questions in the Girl's Room**

**After a long 15 minutes of walking on the stairs they finall reached the bedroom halls.Before anyone can move they**

**collasped from exhaustion.**

**Dark Miko: next time we are building an elevator!**

**Chi: There is an elevator to your right you know.**

**Everyone turned to their right and their jaws dropped cause they did see the elevator.**

**Dark Miko: Chiiii!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Everyone cowers in fear. (Muahahahhahaahha!)**

**Chi: You should've ask!**

**Dark Miko: Uh! Your lucky that I am more tired then to beat you up Chi. Sheesh!**

**Miyuki: Well, lets go to the room now. Our room is to the right and they boy's room is to the left ok?**

**Everyone nodded and went to their specific rooms and collasped on their bed.**

**Kagome: Uh... I am never climbing stairs ever again.**

**Sango: Me too...Uhhhh...**

**Miyuki: What about your era Kagome? You do live in a shrine with 100 steps of stairs.**

**Kagome: I asked my mom if I can live in the Feudal Era and she said yes but if I have time I can visit her.That's because**

**I am failing school so good ridanc shrine stairs!**

**Chi: I am going to sleep!**

**Dark Miko: Uhhh...so freakin' tired! I know let's play 20 questions!**

**Sango: How do you play that?**

**Miyuki: Well, all you have to do is ask each person a question until you both reach number 20. That way we know about each other more.**

**Kagome and Sango: Ok**

**Dark Miko: Ok. Kagome wanna be my partner?**

**Kagome: Sure.**

**Sango: Wanna be my partner Miyuki?**

**Miyuki: Sure why not?**

**( Le'ts start with me and Kagome ok? First I will ask question then Kagome then me and you get the pattern)**

**Question # 1: Do you like Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: Yes**

**Question # 2: Are you human?**

**Dark Miko: Not really only half**

**Question # 3: What would you do if Kikyo takes Inuyasha away from you?**

**Kagome: I wouldn't do anything. If he loves her then I won't bother their relationship.**

**Question # 4: Do you like Kikyo?**

**Dark Miko: Hell no! She is a cold-hearted bitch for all I care!**

**Question # 5: Do you like being compared to Kikyo?**

**Kagome: No**

**Question # 6: Are you a priestess**

**Dark Miko: Duh of course I am. That is why my name is Dark Miko. But I am a Dark Priestess.**

**Question # 7: What happen to your father?**

**Kagome: He is dead**

**Question # 8: Do you always yell at Chi?**

**Dark Miko: Yes but only if she do something stupid like 10 minutes ago.**

**Question # 9: Do you like Kikyo?**

**Kagome: Nope like you said she is a cold-hearted bitch.**

**Question # 10: Do you like anyone in this mansion?**

**Dark Miko: No but i do love 2 people but they were seprated from me.**

**Question # 11: Are you in love with Inuyasha? -smirks-**

**Kagome: Yes -blushes-**

**Question # 12: What exactly are you?**

**Dark Miko:-sighs- Well let's see...Half Human,Half-Demon,Half-Dark Angel,and Half Priestess**

**Question # 13: How does it feel to go from one time to another?**

**Kagome: Exhausting**

**Question # 14: Will you bring anymore characters to play truth or dare with us?**

**Dark Miko: Maybe**

**Question # 15: What will you do if the jewel is complete?**

**Kagome: Probably stay with Inuyasha and the others**

**Question # 16: Why are you a dark priestess?**

**Dark Miko: Well, ever since I moved away from the island I was raised, I been acting differently**

**Question # 17: Will you always stay by Miroku's side no matter what like Kagome does to Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: Yes even if I die trying**

**Question # 18:What weapons do you usually use?**

**Dark Miko: Well I use my bow and arrows,my twin swords which is Dark Hatred and Sacred Sword, and my powers**

**Question # 19: Do you think Miroku should stop being a pervert for Sango?**

**Kagome:Duh! That way they would be together! They are meant for each other!**

**Question # 20: When did you first fall in love?**

**Dark Miko:I met the man of my dreams when I was a second grader and I met another boy I like on fourth grade.I still love them even though they are seprated from me.They are both friends.**

**( Now let's go to Miyuki and Sango.First Miyuki ask a question then Sango and you know the rest. If your wondering what happened to Chi she is sleeping ok?)**

**Question # 1: Do you like Miroku?**

**Sango: If he is not a pervert then yes**

**Question # 2: Are you best friends with Dark Miko?**

**Miyuki: Yup**

**Question # 3: What would you do if Miroku is married to another woman?**

**Sango: I wouldn't do anything. If he wants to be with that person then I will leave them alone.**

**Question # 4: Do you like Naraku? (The day I say I like him is the day I die! X.X)**

**Miyuki: Hell no! He is a cold-hearted bastard!**

**Question # 5: Do you like Miroku when he is off with women?**

**Sango: No and if i catch him doing that he will meet his demise**

**Question # 6: Are you a reagular human?**

**Miyuki: No I am a priestess like Dark Miko.**

**Question # 7: What happen to your father?**

**Sango: He is dead. (Duh!0**

**Question # 8: Does Dark Miko always yell at Chi?**

**Miyuki: Only if she do something stupid.**

**Question # 9: Do you like Inuyasha?**

**Sango: Nope. He belongs to Kagome not Kikyo**

**Question # 10: Do you like anyone in this mansion?**

**Miyuki: No because I already have a boyfriend.**

**Question # 11: Are you in love with Miroku? -smirks-**

**Sango: Yes -blushes-**

**Question # 12: What exactly are you doing with Dark Miko?**

**Miyuki:-sighs- Well let's see...we always train together,play with Star and Kira,and go out for shopping.**

**Question # 13: How does it feel to be with Chi?**

**Sango: Sort of exhausting cause of her attitude**

**Question # 14: Will Dark Miko bring anymore characters to play truth or dare with us?**

**Miyuki: I don't know.Maybe**

**Question # 15: What will you do if the jewel is complete?**

**Sango: Probably rebuild the Demon Slayers Village**

**Question # 16: When were you a priestess?**

**Miyuki: Well, ever since I met Dark Miko I guess**

**Question # 17: Will you always stay by Miroku's side no matter what like Kagome does to Inuyasha?**

**Sango: Yes I will even though it is the last thing I do**

**Question # 18: What weapons do you usually use?**

**Miyuki: Well I use my bow and arrows,swords,and my powers**

**Question # 19: Do you think Inuyasha would forget Kikyo and move on with Kagome?**

**Sango: Duh! That way they would be together! They are meant for each other!**

**Question # 20: When did you and Dark miko met ?**

**Miyuki: We met at the park when we were about 5 years old next to the Sakura Trees**

**End of 20 questions**

**Miyuki: We are done! Lets go to bed i am exhausted!**

**Dark Miko,Sango,Kagome: I agree**

**Kagome: Well, goodnight everyone**

**The rest of the girls except Chi who was already sleeping: Goodnight**

**Then they fell asleep.Little did they know that Inuyasha and Miroku was listening the whole time.**

A/N: Whew! This is the longest chappir I ever did! Well, you reviewers better be grateful.Also, I will update the story maybe tomorrow if school wont be a pain in neck.

Please Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the characters but I own Star and Kira

**Chapter 4: Fun Time Part 1**

**Everyone was still asleep from walking the 5,000 steps until...**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- BAM!**

**Dark Miko: -throws alarm clock to the wall- stupid alarm clock.**

**Miyuki: Uh...next time we won'u use an alarm clock unless it is an emergency**

**Kagome and Sango: I agree**

**Chi: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**The others girls looke at Chi who was stretching and amiling.**

**Dark Miko: Why are you always a morning person?**

**Chi: -shrugs- Don't know i was born with it**

**The other girls just sweatdropped.**

**Kagome: Is the boys still asleep?**

**Dark Miko: i hope so so we can secretly scare them to death -smirks evilly-**

**Sango: Well what should we do?**

**Miyuki: Well why don't we get super and I mean extremely super cold water in a bucket and pour it out on them?**

**The other except Chi shrugs and agrees**

**Chi: Well I am going to buy the groceries now. Be back in 2 hours.**

**Dark Miko: Yeah sure whatever.**

**Sango,Kagome Miyuki: Bye Chi!**

**Sango: Why didn't you say bye to Chi?**

**Dark Miko: I don't say hi or bye to people anymore. I only say whatever or sure.**

**Miyuki: Well lets carry our plan on the boys!**

**The girls laugh and went into the kitchen to get the bucket of EXTREMELY cold water.**

**Miyuki whispered: Ready?**

**Kagome: I was born ready.**

**Dark miko: Ok on the count of three...1...2...3!**

**The girls poured the _EXTREMELY _cold water on Inuyasha and Miroku.The girls started laughing cause they bolted out of bed so quickly that**

**all they saw was a blur.**

**Inuyasha stuttered: Wh...at...di...d...yo...u...po-..ur...on...us???!!!!**

**Kagome said laughing: Extremely cold water!!!**

**Inuyasha: Why you...! -then grins or smirks-**

**Kagome: -eyes widened- No don't you dare do that!  
**

**Inuyasha: Keh! I will wench -starts chasing Kagome-**

**Kagome: -runs from Inuyasha-**

**Miyuki: Those two are made for each other.**

**Sango: I ag-REE! HENTAI!!**

**Miroku: Now Sango don't be soo rash! Ahhh!!**

**Sango: Oh shut up pervert!!**

**Miyuki: -sighs- Those four are made for each other don't they Dark Miko?**

**Dark Miko: -sighs- I know but I wish they will stop doing that.**

**Miyuki: Shall we make breakfast?**

**Dark Miko: Sure! I will do the pancakes and bacons and you will do the sausages and eggs.**

**Miyuki: Hai**

**OoOoOoOoWith Kagome and InuyashaoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome: Dont you dare do that Inuyasha or I will say the 'S' word.**

**Inuyasha: Keh! I don't care if you sit me a million times!**

**Kagome: Ok you ask for it! SI-**

**Kagome was caught off by Inuyasha who jumped at her and she was at the bottom with Inuyasha on top of her.Also,**

**Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt.So it shows his muscular chest. **

**(A/N: I know you girls are probably drooling from this sight if you girls like Inuyasha.Even i am drooling! lol)**

**What is really cute was that they accidentally are kissing.**

**Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened and pulled away. Both of them blushed and looked away.**

**Kagome: Um...**

**Inuyasha: Uhhhh...**

**Miyuki: Inuyasha and Kagome! Breakfast is ready!**

**Kagome:Um...lets go**

**Inuyasha: Uhhh...sure**

**They ate their breakfast quietly. Inuyasha never talked through the meal neither did Kagome.**

**Dark Miko: Ok...well lets go outside for a while while me and Miyuki wait for the guests ok?**

**Sango: Who will that be?**

**Dark Miko: -smirks- You will all see but I am going to regret bringing them here**

**The others: Whatever**

A/N: Well what do you reviewers think? Sorry I am going to create another story ok people? It's called 100 ways to kill Naraku,Kikyo,and Hobo er I mean Hojo.

If you don't like any of them then I suggest you dont read.Well going to update any of my stories soon! Ja Ne!

Read & Review!


	5. Author's Note

_I AM SO SORRY REVIEWERS!!!! I am not able to update my stories soon but I will try. I have to got to Virginia for Christmas Break and my brother's computer might not be on the internet or he will be using it._

_I will promise I will update soon so don't give me those evil glares! -glares back- Even my friend, Blade.On.The.Blood will be going to Mississippi,and inu'sgirl770 will be going to North Calorina so we are very busy on our story just to let you know. please wait until I am able to update my stories! Just read my new one, Fate of The Shikon Jewel to last you,well, sort of...Just read my otherr ones and review them too! It will keep you busy...for 3 days... T-T_

_SlayerPriestess (I changed it and I might change it again)_


	6. Another Author's Note

_**Kiki: Slayer isn't here because she feels sad. So Kagome, Sango, and I will explain why there is an author's note and why Slayer ain't here**_

_**Kagome: Well, she talked to her best friends in Guam on Friday night, she heard that the boy she still loves have a girlfriend.**_

_**Sango: She is crying because she loves him deeply even though she is far away from him. Her perfect life was gone and she wasn't herself all along.**_

_**Kiki: If you want to know how she feels listen to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. She really does feel depressed.**_

_**Kagome: So don't rush her updating the next chapter because it's hard to see someone you love loves another. This author note will be in all of her continued stories.**_

_**Sango: Rush her than she won't continue her stories anymore.**_

_**Kiki: Poor Slayer**_


	7. Chapter 5

_Don't Own Inuyasha and so forth!!!_

_Heartless Kairi: Okie sorry I have to change my pen name. I got a complaint on a review for this story saying I stile her name and stole the story. I never read Inuyasha fan fiction anymore since all of them repeat over and over again. So if you see like the one now as Heartless Kairi which is already taken, it is only a short form of my long pen name ok? I am too lazy to write the whole thing OK? GET IT, GOT IT, GOOD! lol_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Fun Time Part 2**_

_**DING DONG**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Must be them already**_

_**Kagome: What happen to DarkMiko? -arches eyebrow-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Screw that nickname this is my new one now since I GOT A COMPLAINT ABOUT IT.**_

_**Heartless Kairi went to open the door.**_

_**You can hear like punching sounds and loud noises in the background.**_

_**Chi: Must be the new players. Oh boy, someone help me with Heartless Kairi here. O.o**_

_**The other: Why?  
**_

_**Heartless Kairi: COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!!!**_

_**Everyone flinched at the loud sound.**_

_**Soon Heartless Kairi entered the room with the two special guests and some black thingys.**_

_**Inuyasha: What the fuck is that? A demon?**_

_**Heartless Kairi: You can say that but it's called heartless. H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S. Got it memorized?**_

_(A/N: I know heartless is in kingdom hearts but couldn't help it. xD we need more evil creatures than the evil pink bunnies lol. Plus I sound like Axel lol.)_

_**Everyone: O.o NARAKU AND KINKY-HOE?!  
**_

_**Kinky-hoe: Its Kikho er I mean Kikyo!!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: God shut up before I send you into the world of pink bunnies then the world of PURE EVIL HEARTLESS CLOSET.**_

_**Naraku: What the fuck am I doing here? RELEASE ME WOMAN!!!! If you don't, I WILL KILL YOU!!! Feel the wrath of my poison tentacles!!!**_

_**Tentacles came out of Naraku's body but went flat on the ground.**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -arches eyebrow- Dumbass. Sir Puppy Ears help me with these two buffoons.**_

_**Inuyasha: Feh, fine but my name ain't SIR PUPPY EARS!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -smirks- Whatever you say puppy-kins.**_

_**Everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyo laugh.**_

_**Inuyasha: -blushes ten shades of red-**_

_**Kinky-hoe: -gasp- You leave my Inuyashie-poo alone!**_

_**Kagome: -marches up to Kinky-hoe and whispers something in her ear-**_

_**Kinky-hoe: O.o**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -smirks evilly- What did you say to her Kagome-chan?**_

_**Kagome: I will tell you soon -also smirks-**_

_**Everyone: -steps away from Heartless Kairi and Kagome since they have scary look on their faces and there were flames around their body-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Well, I brought these two dumbasses so we can whack them as pinatas.**_

_**Everyone: -nods-**_

_**Chi: YAY!! I WANT THE CANDY!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -sweat drop- EVERY SINGLE MORTALS HERE INCLUDING DEMON GET UR ASS UP AND DRESS FOR THE BEACH PARTY OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME HEARTLESS!!!**_

_**Everyone: -ran to their rooms except Naraku and Kinky-hoe-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -laughs evilly-**_

_**Naraku: HEY YOU STOLE ME LAUGH!!! -cries-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -rolls eyes and punches Naraku on the stomach-**_

_**Naraku: OWIE!!! MOMMY!!!! -cries harder-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: What a baby**_

_**Everyone: -goes straight down with their bathing suits on and a O.O on their faces-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -tilts head tot he right put hands behind back and looks innocent- What? Just go down to the pool which is on your left side unless YOU WANNA SUFFER LIKE THESE TWO!**_

_**Everyone: -ran to the pool except Chi-**_

_**Chi: YAY THAT WORKS!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -sweat drop- Just help me Chi.**_

_**Chi: OKIE DOKIE!!! -salutes-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -sweat drops again- We're not in the military Chi**_

_**Chi: I know I just love doing that. xD.**_

_**Heartless Kairi and Chi: -pulls Naraku and Kinky-hoe's body to the pool side-**_

_**They saw the Inuyasha Gang playing on the pool but they saw Inuyasha and Kagome blushing whenever they look at each other.**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -smirks- HEADS UP!!!! -throws Naraku and kinky-hoe in the pool-**_

_**Everyone: -moves out of the way-**_

_**Kinky-hoe and Naraku: AHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!! -cries-**_

_**Everyone: -laughs so hard-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: It's fun taking your anger out to someone.**_

_**Chi: You only said that because you feel pain from moving and you love Andres! OOOO ANDRES!!! -trilling the R on his name-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -blushes ten shades of red- SHUT THE FUCK UP CHI!!!!! -chases Chi around-**_

_**Everyone: -confuse-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Ummm...he is...uhhhh...**_

_**Chi: HE IS Heartless Kairi's CRUSH!!!!**_

_**Everyone: SHE HAS A CRUSH?!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: SHUT UP!!!! UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE!!!**_

_**Naraku: Help me!!!! I can't swim!!! -clings to Kinky-hoe­**_

_**Kinky-hoe: Ack! I can't swim either you reckless demon! Get off me!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -grabs a camera out of nowhere and takes a picture of Naraku and Kinky-hoe-**_

_**Chi: Hahahaha they look so cute together!!! Like you and ANDRRRRES!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: ARGH! SHUT UP!!!!! -smacks Chi with a poko stick which came out of god who knows where-**_

_**Everyone: -flinches-**_

_**Chi: OWIE!**_

_**Naraku and Kinky-hoe: Ummmm HELLO?! ISN'T ANYONE GONNA HELP US??!!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -smirks evilly-**_

* * *

_A/N: Lol. What could I be thinking to hurt Naraku and Kinky-hoe? Well, find out in the next chapter. Sorry the chapter is short and likely random but I am still doing homework. I got a D on Social Studies O.o I am dead totally DEAD. REVIEW THIS! AND DON'T SAY Heartless Kairi has a crush ooo!!!!! on your review!!! THAT IS EMBARASSING BUT MY FRIEND FORCES ME TO PUT THAT!!! -pouts- That'd the only reason I updated because of him. Also, an enemy of mine knows I like him and he is gonna tell. O.o SO I wanna update before I die lol._

_Please Read & Review! If you don't, I WILL DIE!!!! xD_


	8. Chapter 6

_Heartless Kairi: Right back to the story!!! xD_

_Plus there would be new pairings in the story. DAMN YOU 123PDA!!!! The new pairing you wanna know? Well, it is sooo predictable by me yelling at 123PDA me friend. But if you don't know, that's a good thing. You will know in the story soon!!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Fun Time Part 3**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -still with evil smirk-**_

_**Chi: Hey Heartless Kairi, I invited someone to join our game!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -turns to Chi- Who did you invite?**_

_**Chi: -giggles- You will find out soon!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: SCREW YOU! -hits Chi with Kinky-hoe's bow then toss it back to Kinky-hoe but "accidentally' hit her head-**_

_**Kinky-hoe: OW!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT YOU BITCH!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: THAT'S IT!!!! -grabs Kinky-hoe and Naraku and drag them by the hair inside-**_

_**Kagome: Where are you taking them?**_

_**Heartless Kairi: To the world of evil pink bunnies AND to -shudders- Happy Pink Pony World Of Doom! GOD I HATE THAT WORLD!!!**_

_**Chi and everyone: -shudders-**_

_**Kinky-hoe and Naraku: -shoved into a closet of the evil pink bunny world and the Happy Pink Pony World- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**DING DONG!!!!**_

_**Chi: YAY! HE'S HERE!!!! **_

_**Heartless Kairi: -arches eyebrow- He?  
**_

_**Chi: Be right back**_

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

_**Everyone: -fast asleep-**_

_**Chi and the "guest": -enters the room-**_

_**Chi: - tip-toed to Heartless Kairi- HEY Heartless Kairi! ANDRRRRES IS HERE!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -wakes up in shock- WHAT???!!!**_

_**Andres: Ummm...hi?**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -blushes- Hey Andres**_

_**Chi: Don't think you can trick me! The next thing I know you two will be making out in a closet -nudges Heartless Kairi-**_

_**Andres and Heartless Kairi: -blushes madly-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH IT CHI!!!! -got a flamethrower out of the cooler- What the? Why is my flamethrower in the cooler?!  
**_

_**Chi: AHHHH!!! HER SPECIAL WEAPON!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi, Andres, and everyone: -sweat dropped at the sign of Chi running around screaming Bloody Mary-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -throws flamethrower in the closet that Kinky-hoe and Naraku was in- So much for using my flamethrower...**_

_**Kinky-hoe and Naraku: -got hit by the flamethrower and somehow it turns on burning them- OW OW OW OW!! FIRE!!! WHERE'S THE WATER??!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -turns to everyone and the readers- Did you hear something screaming fire?**_

_**Everyone and Readers: -shakes their head no-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -shrugs- Must have been imagining it. Ok back to truth and dare!**_

_**Everyone dressed up in their regular clothes and went to the living room.**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Miroku you're first. Truth or Dare?**_

_**Miroku: Why me?! The angels must hate me now!! -cries and sniffs- D-dare.**_

_**Everyone: -sweat dropped and fell down anime style-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: God, your such a baby Miroku! Ummmm... I dare you to go up the stairs then come down BUT you jump off the high stair flat faced on the floor -smirks-**_

_**Everyone: O.o**_

_**Miroku: -went pale as a ghost- If I die, I just wanted to tell you Sango, I l-love you.**_

_**Heartless Kairi and Andres: Awwwww... -looks at each other then looked away blushing-**_

_**Sano: -blushes madly-**_

_**Kagome: -whispers something to Inuyasha- Is he really gonna die?  
**_

_**Inuyasha: -whispers back- Don't know, but since we came this far training hard to defeat Naraku who just got beaten up by a crazy girl then no.**_

_**Heartless Kairi: xD Yep crazy and proud of it!**_

_**Chi: -gets a flag out of the closet and wave it at the back of Heartless Kairi-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -sweat dropped- What's up with the flag??**_

_**Chi: -shrugs and threw the flag in the closet Kinky-hoe and Naraku was in- I don't know**_

_**Kinky-hoe and Naraku: Ow! What's up with all the throwing random items here?!  
**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Shut up unless you want to go to the world of Random Floating Stuff World Of DOOM!**_

_**No one spoke after they heard that.**_

_**Chi: -turns to Miroku who still looks like a ghost- Time to do your dare Miroku.**_

_**Miroku: -sweating and gulping- H-here I g-go.**_

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

_**Miroku: -still on the 5th step of the stairs- I am n-not afraid.**_

_**Heartless Kairi: MIROKU! Stop chanting to yourself that you're not afraid! Plus get your lazy ass up unless you want me to do it!**_

_**Miroku: -ran as fast as he can all the way upstairs and looks down-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Go unless you want to go to the World Of Evil Penguins and Avalanche Of Doom!!**_

_**Sango: How many weird worlds you have?  
**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -shrugs- More than five I know that**_

_**Miroku: Here I go! -jumps off the stairs but screaming like a little girl-**_

* * *

_**Ten minutes Later**_

_**Everyone: O.o**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Dang he is still falling and screaming like a little girl**_

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

_**Everyone: -fast asleep and snoring-**_

* * *

_**2 days later**_

_**Everyone: -playing video games-**_

_**Miroku: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hits the hard floor-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: FINALLY!**_

_**Chi: Is he dead?  
**_

_**Sango: If he is then good.**_

_**Miroku: Y-you're so mean S-Sango ow! Cut it out!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -pokes Miroku with a keyblade and looks innocent- What? It's fun! Come on everyone! Grab a stick and poke him!**_

_**Everyone: OK!!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -hands out sticks to the readers- You too readers!!!**_

* * *

_**3 day later**_

_**Everyone: -still poking Miroku with a stick-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Even though this is ruining our game of Truth Or Dare, this ain't getting boring.**_

_**Everyone: -nods-**_

* * *

_**1 week later:  
**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -stops poking Miroku- Ok now it's boring**_

_**Chi: Yeah especially since he is silent.**_

_**Kagome: What now?  
**_

_**Inuyasha: Don't look at me**_

_**Everyone but Miroku: -looks at Inuyasha-**_

_**Inuyasha: I said DON'T!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -light bulb flashes up her head- I have an idea!**_

_**Sango: What is it?  
**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Ok it goes like this...**_

* * *

_A/N: Ok I still didn't finish my homework xD what could I have been thinking of that will be so much fun? And perverted people like Miroku it ain't anything perverted! I have like a question for you people._

_Will it be ok if I invite people who are not from Inuyasha like Sasuke from Naruto or anyone I know in anime, shows, games, etc? Come on! Pwease? It is name Unusual Game of Truth Or Dare I changed it xD _

_Plus there would be a bonus here that I don't think it will be ANYWHERE in Inuyasha fan fiction. The person who I got reviews the most in any of my story will join the game of truth or dare in this story! How to enter? Just review any of my stories that you haven't reviewed yet. I have two stories that don't have reviews so you can use that to review. If you didn't review a chapter form my story but you reviewed it, you can review it. You can leave a review at any chapter of a story you haven't reviewed._

_Good luck! I will be deciding who will be our special guest in the game from Truth or Dare!_

_If you don't know how to leave reviews, you see that box below that says Submit Review and next to it saYS go? Click go. Then just put your name and the email address is only optional! Then just put below what you thought about my story, chapter, one-shot, etc._

_Like I said, GOOD LUCK!_

* * *

**_Review Answers:_**

_**Nekomi99: ** Lol YEAH! But too late she is already in the world of Evil Pink Bunnies xD but don't worry there would be more kinky-hoe bashing and I will find a way to make her suffer xD  
_

_**Dark Miko: ** Oooh ok I get it lol. Yeah there re alot of Inuyasha versions of Truth or Dare but this is waaay different form anything. Awwwww I feel so sad for you to. LOVE HURTS SERIOUSLY. Lol spoiled brat you're not the only one who is one but I am a spoiled hyper crazy brat xD. Okie same here people calls me Dark Miko in the internet AND in real life so it's kinda freaky O.o Trick my crush into liking who? I ain't tricking my crush lol. That is mean and I barely see him because he is one grade level than me. But oh well, and thanks I know my story is funny lol xD_

_**Inu's GuRl1015: ** I know and thanks xD  
_

_**adril123101: ** Lol I am not gonna die in real life just gonna die from embarrassment. Besides, I am already dead inside. T.T Sad yeah but I am used to it. But I am gonna die if no one reviews xD Damn, when I just reviewed and went to get a snack, I already got 5 reviews O.o Dang that was fast lol xD Nah, I got a better way to make Inuyasha suffer -smirks- you will find out soon._

_**lil-sanachan: ** xD Lol. There are many worlds I have made up lol xD hope you like this chapter! _

_Ok, if you have any questions feel free to ask me! Well, Ja ne! (See ya later)_

_Read and Review!_


	9. Chapter 7

_Heartless Kairi: -falls asleep- Huh Wha? Oh yeah! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry so sleepy. -falls back to sleep-_

_Andres: -catches Heartless Kairi before she fell-_

_123 PDA: Awwwww -sniffs- Such a cute couple_

_Heartless Kairi: -dreaming happily-_

_**RANDOM**_

_Heartless Kairi's dream:_

_"MUAHAHAHHAHA!!!" yelled out Heartless Kairi. "Bow down to me you fucking bitches!"_

_"Yes master" flamers and 123PDA said who were begging furiously._

_"This is the life" Heartless Kairi said happily.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7: Torturing the characters we hate! Part 1**_

_**Heartless Kairi: We are going to torture our most hateful characters of all!**_

_**Chi: HOOPLAH!!!! -dances around-**_

_**Heartless Kairi and Andres: -slaps their forehead with their hand-**_

_**Kagome: Who are we gonna torture?**_

_**Chi: -has an evil smirk on her face-**_

_**Heartless Kairi: HEY! You stole my motivation! -pouts-**_

_**Chi: You stole my pouting! That's MY thing!!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: Well stop stealing my famous evil smirk!!**_

_**Andres: -sweat drop- We will be right back after these messages and after I break this two year old girls.**_

_**Chi: -giggle- Yay I am a two year old!**_

_**Heartless Kairi: -pouts-

* * *

**_

_The fucking stupid commercial is brought to you by Bender's stupid coma dance._

_"Oh Oh Oh" Bender chanted. "Yeah!"_

_"Wipe me shiny metal ass!"_

_Throws cigars and wine all over the place._

_Calculon looked at the director with a mad face._

_Director was there doing the Bender dance with others following._

_"What us wrong with you pathetic humans?!" he yelled out throwing his hands in the air. "I quit!"_

_He gives Bender all his money and took Bender's cigar._

_"Hey give that back!' Bender yelled chasing after Calculon who hopped on a race car and drove away to Mars.

* * *

_

_**Andres: -sweat drop- Such a weird commercial you wrote Li-en.**_

_**Li-en: What? That's all I can think of! -sweat dropped a little-**_

_**Inuyasha: Are you gonna keep changing your name or something or is it your daily basis?  
**_

_**Li-en: Maybe :P Too lazy to type the whole Heartless Kairi thing so I just put my other nickname. Oh, and DEAL WITH IT.**_

_**Inuyasha: -hides behind Kagome quickly like some lost puppy-**_

_**Chi: Awwwww Inuyasha the Lost Puppy!**_

_**Li-en: Ok seriously stop reading my books Chi. Now for the torture!!!**_

_**Chi: -throws book in the closet where Kinky-hoe and Naraku was- YAY!**_

_**Naraku: What is this? -reads the book- Interesting...**_

_**Kinky-hoe: -slaps forehead- I rather be in hell then with this ugly demon**_

_**Naraku: -starts to cry- MEANY!!!**_

_**Li-en: I will soon change that Kinky-hoe AND STOP USING ME WORDS PEOPLE!!! GODDAMMIT!!!**_

_**Chi: -brings a black and red hat to Li-en- Here you go!**_

_**Sango: What is with the hat?**_

_**Chi: It's the mysterious black and red hat of DOOM!!!!**_

_**Li-en: -slaps forehead- Chi shut up your acting crazy but not crazy as me.**_

_**Andres: That is true...**_

_**Li-en: xD See even Andres thinks I am crazy. If you don't like it then WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!**_

_**Chi: -giggles nervously- Just pick the paper from the Mysterious Black and Red Hat Of DOOM!**_

_**Li-en: -roll eyes- Fine fine. -picks a paper from the "Mysterious Black and Red Hat of DOOM"- The character we are going to torture is...Jaken!**_

_**Kagome: Finally! I hate that little toad!**_

_**Li-en: Same here! -hands out torches and forks to the Gang and the Readers- Hold on I am bringing my special friend not that crazy like Chi here friend!**_

_**Chi: We will be showing our plan to torture Jaken when we are done planning so watch this instead! -giggles-**_

_**Li-en: Ummm...they can't watch you retard they can only READ dammit READ.**_

_**Chi: Fine, read the crappy yet randomly written by Li-en thingy magigy.**_

_**Li-en: -sweat drop- What she is trying to say is that it's kinda like a commercial BUT you have to read then watch. Yes it's boring reading.

* * *

**_

_Random Reading Commercial What So Ever_

_A green yet cute dog was pulled to a stage._

_Guess who?  
_

_GIR!!!!_

_"Let's dance!" Gir said innocently and began to do the cha cha._

_"Awwwwwww" goes the readers and began to dance._

_"MOMMY!!!!" someone yelled out._

_Everyone turn their heads to see Orochimaru running with a stick._

_Orochimaru accidentally hit Gir on the head with the big mean stick._

_Gir started to cry VERY LOUD._

_"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" people screamed._

_Godzilla broke through the walls and was holding a boom box on his hand err paw or whatever._

_He drops the boom box and turned it on. _

_The song was..._

_MACARENA!!!_

_Everyone started to do the Macarena including Orochimaru who poke his eye doing it._

_END of Random Commercial What So Ever

* * *

_

_**Everyone: O.O;**_

_**Li-en: I told you people, my brain is dead while I am writing this random stuff.**_

_**Chi: How were you able to write this stuff?**_

_**Li-en: Simple, a hamster is controlling my brain.**_

_**Everyone: -sweat drop-**_

_**Li-en: I like for all of you except Naraku and Kinky-hoe -coughs coughs- to meet my friend Miyu!**_

_**Miyu: Hey everybody!**_

_**Chi: YAY!!!! -runs to hug Miyu to DEATH-**_

_**Miyu: -turn's green to red to purple-**_

_**Li-en: You're suffocating her Chi...**_

_**Sango: Is this one of the readers who reviewed the most in your stories that they are in the story?  
**_

_**Li-en: No Miyu here FORCED ME.**_

_**Miyu: What?! I did not!**_

_**Li-en: Uh huh! You said that you're going to kill my puppy if I didn't!**_

_**Miyu: -sweat drop-**_

_(A/N: This ain't true Miyu like I said my brain was dead)_

_**Kagome: On with torturing Jaken!**_

_**Li-en: YEAH!!!! Reader and Reviewers help us torture Jaken! This means meeting with the Lord Sesshomaru!!**_

_**Chi: O.o SESSHY!!**_

_**Li-en: Miyu, get the ropes and duck tape**_

_**Miyu: Right!**_

_**Kagome: What do you need ropes and duck tape for?**_

_**Li-en: Ehhh you will see**_

_**Miyu: -comes back with ropes and duck tape**_

_**Li-en: Quick everyone, DOG PILE ON CHI!!!**_

_**Chi: -looks shock- WHAT?!?!?!?**_

_**Everyone: -dog piles on Chi-**_

_**Chi: -muffles out, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LI-EN!!!+-**_

_**Li-en: Good luck with that!!!**_

_**Miyu: Let's tie Chi before she kills us!**_

_**Li-en: Ok but she can't kill me!! I am stronger!! Muahahaha!! So are your reviews readers!! -ties Chi's hand with the ropes-**_

_**Miyu: -duck tape Chi's mouth-**_

_**Li-en: Ok you can all get off her now -chuckles-**_

_**Andres: -sweat drop- Good thing I didn't do that**_

_**Li-en: I didn't want you to anyways haha.**_

_**Miyu: Oh well, let's get to Sesshomaru's mansion!**_

_**Inuyasha: My bro has a mansion?  
**_

_**Li-en: -shrugs- Brain DEAD remember**_

_**Miyu: -grabs Chi and drag her-

* * *

**_

_In Chi's mind:_

_Grrness!!!_

_When I get my hands on Li-en I am going to strangle her and put HER into a dungeon!_

_Then, Sesshomaru will be ALL MINE!!!_

_Soon, my Sesshy, soon!_

_Giggles

* * *

_

_**Li-en: -sweat drop- You can't strangle me Chi not in my life**_

_**Sango: You read her mind? **_

_**Li-en: Nope. She is too predictable. On towards to the Goshinboku!!!**_

_**To Be Continued... Maybe... Maybe Not...

* * *

**_

_A/N: Sorry people my brain is shut off for some reason that I have no clue of. But here it is! And as for that contest I am very surprise that no one is joining. It really hurts me T.T_

_My gosh, thank goodness it Spring Break! Please read and review I won't update until I get at least 3 or 4 reviews. Pretty mean yeah but I don't write fan fictions because I want to. Besides, I am getting tired of Inuyasha so yeah, I am into Kingdom Hearts now XD. I am sorry but I don't think I will make anymore Inuyasha fics BUT I plan to make this new story that I have in mind that you would surely love. _

_Yes, it is Inuyasha fan fiction Lol. Well, I kinda got tired of writing so I am into drawing XD I can show you people my drawing if you like. _

_I can't put the link here for some stupid reason i do not know but if you want to see it, just say it in you review. This is why people call me Naminé from Kingdom Hearts because I draw everyday I am drawing now XD. Well, review or I WILL die and I WILL stop updating XD._

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_Wait hold up! Read and Review? Come on you already read it so it's useless to say Read. Here we go again! ACTION!_

_**REVIEW OR DIE!!!**_

_Much more like it._


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**_

_**Ummm I think I have a problem. I kinda forgot about Miyuki there woopsy. Miyu is suppose to be her so I kinda forgot about her ; Sorry about that Miyu haha. Instead, Miyu is gonna be my other friend I have 2 Miyus so yeah hehe.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: Torturing The Characters We Hate! Part 2**_

_Miyuki: -bursts in the room with ropes on her back and duck tape on her mouth-_

_Li-en: Woopsy! Sorry Miyuki I totally forgot about you!_

_Miyu: -sweat drop- You lock her up like we did to Chi?  
_

_Li-en: Ummm...I think so I can't remember...Short term memory and stupid remember? -unties Miyuki and remove tape from mouth-_

_Miyuki: OUCH!!! That hurts you know!!!_

_Li-en: Sorry_

_Chi:-somehow remove the duck tape out of her mouth- OH.MY. BOB!!! Li-en said sorry for the first time?! Am I dreaming?!?!_

_Andres: Yeah, I am shock she even say sorry. I never EVER heard her say that._

_Li-en: -sweat drop- Aw you guys are so mean! Even though I am evil doesn't mean I am polite! -pouts-_

_Chi: Yep the world is coming to an end._

_Li-en: -.-;_

_Kagome: Can we torture Jaken now?_

_Li-en: Of course! To Sesshy's mansion!_

_Inuyasha: My brother has a mansion?_

_Li-en: -slaps forehead- You asked that in the last chapter._

_Inuyasha: -tilts head to the right- I did?  
_

_Li-en -sigh-_

_Kagome: Osuwari_

_Inuyasha: AHHHH!!!! -kissed the floor-_

_Li-en: -opens a dark portal- Step in to the portal_

_Chi: OF DOOM!!!_

_Everyone: -steps into the portal-_

_Li-en: SESSHY!!!!  
_

_You can hear an evil music thingy me bobber in the background_

_Sesshomaru: What?  
_

_Li-en: Where's Jaken?_

_Sesshomaru: Why?  
_

_Chi: To torture him!!!_

_Sesshomaru: Oh, thank god you're here._

_Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU!!! WHERE ARE YOU ME LORD?!  
_

_Everyone: -covers their ears-_

_Miyu: How can you stand him with his obnoxious voice?!  
_

_Sesshomaru: -yells, "Simple! Wear earphones!"-_

_Li-en: -grabs earphones out of the sky and hands everyone including the readers- FUCK YOU TOAD!!!_

_Jaken: Huh? THERE YOU ARE LORD SESSHOMARU!!!_

_Sesshomaru: ... Jaken..._

_Jaken: What is it Lord Sesshomaru? -looks towards everyone- OH NO IT'S THOSE PESKY HUMANS AND THAT HALF DEMON!!!_

_Li-en: SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKEN UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO PUT THAT STAFF OF YOURS UP YOUR ASS!!!_

_Jaken: Shut up you filthy human!!1_

_Li-en: FILTHY?! I'LL SHOW YOU FILTHY!!! GO MY FUCKING ASSHOLE MINIONS TORTURE THEM!!!_

_Everyone: -ignored Li-en's comment and charge towards Jaken with the fork in one hand and a huge gun in the other-_

_Andres: -sweat drop- You have too much weapons_

_Li-en: I know XD Well, let's get a front row seat of them chasing Jaken_

_Andres: -shrugs-_

_Readers: -eats popcorn that they stole from Li-en-_

_Li-en: Hey! That's my popcorn! -pouts- Oh well I have this -eats chocolate-_

_Readers: -steals the chocolate-_

_Li-en: HEY!!!! -grabs out sea-salt ice cream out of Kingdom Hearts which she stole from Hayner from Twilight Town-

* * *

_

_In Twilight Town_

_Hayner: HEY?! WHERE DID MY ICE CREAM GO?!_

_Olette: Quit yelling, your gonna shake the whole tower if you continue yelling_

_Pence: I guess that ice cream gave him a big affect_

_Roxas: -chuckles-

* * *

_

_In the forest of Inuyasha near the Goshinboku_

_Readers: -tries to steal the sea-salt ice cream from Li-en but failed-_

_Li-en: Hah! This is MY ice cream!!! Get your own!!!_

_Andres: What happen to the truth or dares?_

_Li-en: -licks her ice cream- Oopsy forgot about that. HEY CHI!!!_

_Chi: -walks towards Andres and Li-en though still tied by the rope- Can you untie me now?_

_Li-en: So you can strangle me? I don't think so -crosses her arms and smirks-

* * *

_

_In Chi's Mind_

_Well, yes that and to get you and Andrrrrres together! -giggles- So cute together!_

_Li-en: -blushes madly- CHI!!!_

_Andres: -raises an eyebrow-_

_Li-en: -chases Chi because she thought she heard in her mind something about her trying to hook up her and Andres together-_

_Andres: -blinks- Oh well... Commercial Break!!!

* * *

_

_The reading commercial is brought to you by Geico_

_"At you can handle all your car insurance online." a man in television who I have no clue what he wants. "It's so easy a cave man can do it!"_

_Suddenly, cave men bust into the shot with ropes and knifes._

_"So easy that a cave man can do it ehh?" the first cave man known as Joe asked the weather man err I mean the man who owns an underwear factory._

_"How about killing you with a single swift from a knife is so easy that cave men can do it including my friend, Joe Junior!" another cave man name Joey said pointing to Joe Junior which in fact is a stick._

_"Well, that's all for now!" the weather man said. "Stay tune for more info but we will be right back if I don't get killed!"_

_He ran around and accidentally jumping off a window but forgot that the building was 50 feet high._

_So all the cave men did was watch him screaming like a girl while they were eating popcorn they stole from Li-en_

_Li-en busts in the room._

_"GIMME BACK MEH POCORN!" she said and chases the cave men._

_End of reading commercial

* * *

_

_Li-en: -mutters- How dare the cave men to steal meh popcorn; at least I got it back. Well onto the truth or dare! I told ya reviewers this IS not your ordinary truth or dare game. The original game is so boring trust meh._

_Chi: Are we bringing Fluffy-sama with us? Don't forget Rin too! Also, why is Jaken tied up on ropes and tied to a stick and is upside down on the fire?_

_Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU!! GET RI OF THESE IMBECILES AND SAVE ME ME LORD!!!_

_Andres: SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKEN!!!_

_Everyone: O.O_

_Chi: You have been hanging out with Li-en too much._

_Andres and Li-en: -glares at Chi-_

_Chi: -gasp- See!_

_Miyuki: -ponders- Your right_

_Li-en and Andres: -rolls eyes-_

_Inuyasha: T-that's creeping me out…_

_Kagome: Awww...is little puppykins scared?_

_Inuyasha: -blushes- Wha?  
_

_Everyone: -says Awwwww and snickers-_

_Li-en: To the mansion!_

_Soon there was smoke everywhere and just then they are back in the mansion but something was different. THEY WERE FLYING?!_

_Chi: WEEEEEEEE!!!!_

_Sesshomaru: What the?  
_

_Li-en Eh, I forgot about this. This mansion has a mind of its own. If it has happy things everything will fly like we are now._

_Inuyasha: You mean like this thing that spits out water?  
_

_Li-en: -.-; That is a fountain Inuyasha get your thick headed brain to good use_

_Inuyasha: Hey! -pouts-_

_Kagome: Awwwww -rubs Inuyasha's ears-_

_Inuyasha: -purrs-_

_Li-en and Andres: -snickers-_

_Chi: Ok you guys need to stop doing that, it's freaking me out_

_Andres and Li-en: -looks innocent- What are we doing?  
_

_Chi: -shudders- N-never mind_

_Andres and Li-en: -high five-_

_Li-en: Ok back to the truth or dare! -snaps her fingers then a spinning wheel appeared with all of the gang's names-_

_Kagome: What is that?_

_Li-en: It's the--_

_Chi: SPINNING WHEEL OF TORTUROUS DOOMNESS!!!_

_Andres and Li-en: -sweat drop-_

_Li-en: You and your insert type of thingy magigy you want here of DOOM!_

_Chi: That...is my catch phrase for now!_

_Li-en and Andres: -rolls eyes- Whatever_

_Chi: Cut that out! It's creeping me out!!!_

_Li-en: -snickers- Well let's see who is our lucky contestant for the game of Truth or Dare--_

_Chi: TO THE EXTREME!_

_Li-en: Yes yes to the extreme -spins the wheel-_

_Everyone but Andres and Chi: --closes their eyes and hopes it won't land on their name-_

_The wheel stop and it turns out that Inuyasha is the lucky contestant_

_Inuyasha: -looks pale as a ghost-_

_Li-en: -smirks devilishly- Inuyasha...truth...or DARE?_

_Inuyasha: -gulps- D-dare_

_Chi: -smiles mischievously-_

_Andres: -smirks evilly-_

_Miyuki: -laughs like a maniac-_

_Li-en, Andres, Miyuki and Chi huddles up and whisper something to each other. After three minutes they still have those evil faces on._

_Li-en: Inuyasha...I dare you to...

* * *

_

_**A/N: O.O Oooooo cliffy! xD Sorry readers eh I kinda got writer's block so I can't think of anything funny. I attempted to make this story humorous. -sweat drop- But anyways...what is Inuyasha's dare? Will it kill him if he does it? Review to find out! I thank everyone who reviewed. When I updated this and the next day I got like 15 reviews. O.O THANK YOU ALL!!! As a gift, I will try to review two of your favorite stories! **_

_**Kagome's True Form and Kagome's Strong Power and Spirit! Readers who know that story and read it lol. If you didn't then you can read them until I update the next chappie. Woot! Here are the responses to all the reviews I received! Boy did it take a while O.o

* * *

**_

_**Sadaf Khan:** Lol no problemo. I will try to update the rest of the chappies ASAP so don't worry. Hmmmm Hono? Yes he will be torture I hate that fucking asshole him and his medical supplies -mutters- Lol if he picked Kikyo then wouldn't that mean that he would be in hell with her right now? Remember that episode when Kikyo was there taking Inuyasha to hell with her while she was unconscious and Kagome was there but she could only be seen by Kikyo? Well, if Inuyasha loved Kikyo, then he wouldn't go free Kagome from those soul collectors. I think the episode was Episode 22: Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss._

**_xXbeautifullyshatteredXx: Lol lot's of people said that and don't worry I will._**

**_Shoushin: Haha. Um no I AM CRAZIER! I thought that the fern plant was actually a bear! Also, I beat this boy once and he was in the hospital for 3 months and I NEVER got in trouble I was laughing my ass off all day. Ok ok I am evil too xD -laughs like a witch-_**

**_Green Onion Ramen: Lol I know! And thank you haha. Yes Miyuki is inu'girl770 lol and she kinda says hi back, xD Yes I did that on purpose muhahaha xD_**

**_bmp112: Lol a pen? It couldn't harm a fly. How about a 50 feet skyscraper attached with a hippo in a tutu? Lol I was about to create a story about that I will soon when meh is not lazy xD Um yeah you did review 3 times lol._**

**_DemonFromThePast: Thanks!_**

**_IceQueen101: Lol I will try if my brain isn't shut off and thanks!_**

**_Wanderer of Darkness: Lol thanks!_**

**_FlameLily: Lol thank you for the review Ash!_**

**_Dark Miko: Nah you can keep Dark Miko for now I kinda got tired of it lol. Um no I don't beat people up and how can I through the computer? Lol. Awww someone hacked into your account? Lol. I know I know but this one is different then the other Truth or Dare stories eh? Lol DIE!!!! Haha j/k. Ooo pretty nickname. Rose is good! Lol my brain does that EVERYDAY. Lmao really? I was sleeping once and I was jumping on the bed yelling out, "BOW DOWN TO MEH BITCHES THAT'S RIGHT!!! FEAR THE ICE QUEEN OF PURE INSANITY EVIL PRINCESS!!!" I swore I need to tape meh mouth lol. My friend told me because she was with me and guess what...I did that in school too O.O thank goodness no one heard me lol._**

**_Hanyou Yogonem: Lol I will never understand myself sometimes. Lol they will die I am sure of it. I will thank you very much!

* * *

_**

_**Now, REVIEW YOU EVIL READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW!! I will not continue until I get more reviews muahahha! This was suppose to be posted at Monday Night in California time but fanfiction was being retarded lol so yeah..**_

_**REVIEW OR DIE BY MEH!!!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Candies are red, the oceans are blue, Li-en doesn't own Inuyasha, nor do YOU_

_Li-en: That's right!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Inuyasha's most massive or whatever dare**_

_**Li-en: I dare you to take this unicycle and biked through the ring of fire which is on top of the pool of man eating sharks. After that, take this delicious yummyness box of cheese pizza to Andres while being blindfolded and using this skateboard to go faster into the Maze of ---**_

_**Chi: Darkness!!!!!**_

_**Li-en: ...yeah. After you deliver the pizza you are to run on those electric fences over there which is like five miles away from here, get shock, and then jump into that pool of bowling balls. Head first. After all those shit, you have to run back here and hug Mr. Snuffles!**_

_**Miyu: Mr. Snuffles?**_

_**Miyuki: O.O That is one evil dare**_

_**Sango: Who is Mr. Snuffles?  
**_

_**Li-en, Miyuki, Miyu, Chi, Andres: Mr. Estupido's pet bulldog...**_

_**Inuyasha: A-and w-ho is this Mr. E-Estupido?**_

_**Li-en: -shrugs- Random name for a random Spanish word. No I ain't Mexican people but I love all my friends who are! (No not like love love THAT is for a special someone)**_

_**Kagome: Wow that is long. But why a unicycle?  
**_

_**Li-en: I dunno**_

_**Chi: I thought you knew everything!**_

_**Li-en: Oh yeah. Li-en knows everything. If we have a problem Li-en will know the answer. We can't do research ourselves. Quick Li-en help us! Asses...**_

_**Sango: That dare also sounds retarded no offense.**_

_**Li-en: Non-taking because I know it is retarded because I AM retarded!!! Muahahahaha!!!**_

_**Chi: Don't forget crazy.**_

_**Li-en: Si!**_

_**Miroku: -still twitching-**_

_**Sesshomaru: That ignorant monk is still playing dead**_

_**Jaken: -muffles something bout cookies and cream skittles through the gag-**_

_**Li-en: What was that Jaken? You want to dance the berries and cream dance? O-K!**_

_(A/N: It's actually called the Little Lad Dance but for all of you slow-minded people I will make it easier and call it the berries and cream dance. You know that stupid guy in green in the commercial dancing for the berries and cream starbursts? Yeah. That one. Carry on.) _

_**Inuyasha: -still in the stage of shock-**_

_**Sesshomaru: What about the extreme dare for my scared sissy little brother?  
**_

_**Li-en: After the stupid berries and cream dance!**_

_**Sesshomaru: ...ok...**_

_**Chi: Ummm...she ate too much chocolate chip cookies she is going insane.**_

_**Andres: Note to self, don't EVER give cookies to Li-en if she is already hyper.**_

_**Everyone but Miroku and Inuyasha: -nods-**_

_**Li-en: You ready guys!?  
**_

_**Sango: How do you do the 'berries-and-cream dance'?**_

_**Li-en: Simple! First, run in place!**_

_**Everyone: -runs in place fast-**_

_**Li-en: -sweat drop- slower**_

_**Everyone: -runs in place slower-**_

_**Li-en: Then, clap your heads side to side while you still run in place!**_

_**Everyone: -claps hands side to side still running in place-**_

_**Li-en: Then, you can stop doing that and touch your right heel with your left hand and touch your left heel with your right hand!**_

_**Everyone: -does what Li-en says-**_

_**Li-en: Good! Now gesture to yourself Berries and Cream while waving your hands in circular motion in front of you!**_

_**Everyone: Berries and Cream! -Moving their hands in front of them-**_

_**Li-en: Now put it all together!**_

_**Everyone: Berries and Cream, berries and cream, I am a little lad who wants berries and cream! -Does the dance while singing that-**_

_**Li-en: Marvelous! Now, THAT'S the berries and cream dance!**_

_(A/N: Not good in explaining the details so just go to youtube and type Starburst Little Lad Dance - Berries and Cream)_

_**Sesshomaru: ...That was stupid...**_

_**Li-en: -takes deep breath- I know blame Jaken.**_

_**Miyuki: Why would you follow Jaken?  
**_

_**Li-en: Easy. Boredism**_

_**Miyu: Is that eve a word?**_

_**Li-en: Don't know. Don't even care. Inuyasha! Do your dare!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: O-over my dead body!!**_

_**Li-en: You WILL have a dead body if you don't do your dare!**_

_**Miyuki: Scaredy Cat**_

_**Miyu: No. Scaredy puppy. Woof!**_

_**Li-en: -takes out a fuma shuriken-**_

_**Chi: Where did you get that huge shuriken!?  
**_

_**Li-en: Sasuke gave it to me.**_

* * *

_**Leaf Village:**_

_**"Now, time to work on my fuma shuriken throwing!" a hot Sasuke said.**_

_**He reaches for his ninja pocket to grab the weapon before he realizes it's not there.**_

_**'What the hell!? I thought I had one! Wait, I DO have one! Where did I put it???' Sasuke said looking for it everywhere until he stops being very wide-eyed and realizes something that deals with the disappearance of his powerful weapon.**_

_**'Oh why did I ever gave it to Li-en when I didn't have an extra one!?' he screamed in his mind. When the wind blew on Sasuke, a paper flew towards Sasuke's face. He took it and read it**_

_**'Because I beat you for it! If you want one look up!'**_

_**Suddenly Sasuke looked up slowly only to see another fuma shuriken floating above him.**_

_**'Thank you! Wait, why am I talking to myself?'**_

* * *

_**Back to the Mansion:**_

_**Miyu, Miyuki, Chi: O.O AHHHH!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Guys and Li-en: -sweat drop-**_

_**Li-en: Do your dare or we will force you!**_

_**Inuyasha: -glares- Make me!**_

_**Li-en: With pleasure! **_

_(A/N: Nothing sick-minded you hentais!!!!)_

_**Miyuki: -got a doggy biscuit out of nowhere- I got the treats!**_

_**Miyu: I got a shikon jewel shard!**_

_**Li-en: And...I have ramen!**_

_**Inuyasha: -cute ears tweaked- Ramen and a Shikon Jewel Shard!? Wait; don't treat me like a dog! I don't at doggy biscuits!**_

_**Kagome: They're ramen flavored doggy biscuits**_

_**Inuyasha: -dashes to do the dare-**_

_**Li-en: That went well...Well get your snacks everybody! Because this will take a while! -Grabs chocolate chip cookies and sit on the couch-**_

_**Andres: -got popcorn and soda and sat next to Li-en-**_

_**Sesshomaru: -lean back on the couch sitting Indian Style-**_

_**Chi: -cuddles with Mokona Li-en's pet bunny-**_

_**Miyu: -eats ice cream-**_

_**Miyuki: -takes out a video camera preparing to tape Inuyasha and maybe put it in the internet**_

_**Kagome and Sango: -lays down on the floor eating popcorn-**_

_**Readers/Reviewers: -does the same thing if they had snacks-**_

_**Li-en: Annnnnnnd...ACTION!**_

* * *

_(A/N: It will be written normal so I won't have to put this - sign. Then it will be written in conversation style when it's over)_

_**Inuyasha grabs a pink unicycle and tried to bike faster to the ring of fire. He was lucky that his haiori is fire-proof but had some difficulties with the sharks.**_

_**One of them tore his haiori off so he was left with his inner white shirt. He was screaming 'Wooooooo take that bitchy sharks!' like a maniac that it wasn't even funny...or is it?**_

_**He got off the dreaded pink unicycle got the pizza from the disgusting fat employee from Pizza hut but that ugly fatso blindfolded him and pushed him into the maze which was so dark. It took him a good 2 days to get out of their. He couldn't jump since there was a barrier that is preventing him.**_

_**After that, he sniffed the air and was running towards everyone but was chased by crazy slutty girls who keep saying 'We love you Inuyasha! You're mine!!!!'.**_

_**"Back off sluts unless you want Li-en to blast you with her flamethrower! Better yet, I'll do it!" Kagome yelled.**_

_**The sluts turned paled even though they were since they put too much make-up and they ran screaming loud you can hear 200 miles away.**_

_**The girls high-five each other.**_

_**Inuyasha dropped to the floor panting like a dog.**_

_**"You still have a long dare to go Inu-kun. If you want your prize then do your freaking dare!" Miyuki screamed at him.**_

_**Inuyasha bolted up, removing his blindfolds and ran 5 miles away from everyone running to the electric fence but he tripped and fell into a river which is 8 feet away from the fence. **_

_**He swam like a dog out of the river and ran into the fence getting electrified. Water plus Electricity cause severe electric shocks so he was shock tremendously. It felt as if when that bitchy Kikyo shot her sacred arrow at him thinking he had betrayed her.**_

_**Inuyasha's body was dropped to the ground like how Kagome would say 'sit'. His own legs were twitching and he looks like a fried hot dog. He slowly stands up and run to the pool that had huge hard bowling balls on it.**_

_**Inuyasha gulped and was saying his prayers if he died.**_

_**'If only Kagome knows how much I love her. But seriously, why would Li-en give me such a hard core dare!? Is she TRYING to kill me!?' he screamed in his thoughts.**_

_**He jumped on the diving bored and then jumps off head first. Good thing his skull was ever harder then a rock so it wasn't damage at all. Inuyasha winced in pain and soon he has swirly eyes and he sank into the bowling balls.**_

_**Everyone said 'Oooooo' and winced.**_

_**"Poor Inu-kun" Kagome said worrying clasping her hands together hoping he was alive.**_

_**"He ain't dead." Li-en said simply. "It would take more then an extreme dare to kill him. Look."**_

_**Li-en pointed where Inuyasha was sunken in the bowling balls. He emerged from it and he was wiping the dust off his clothes.**_

_**He ran 10 more miles coming here boy does he look terrible. After 10 minutes of him running, he finally reached us. He put his hands on his knees and began panting hard.**_

_**"One more dare and Inuyasha set a new extreme dare world record!" Chi exclaimed happily.**_

_(A/N: I don't know if that is even possible but I don't care.)_

_**Li-en stood up and walked into a closet. You could hear 'calm down you stupid mutt!' and a huge racket inside.**_

_**Everyone looked at each other then back at the closet Li-en was in.**_

_**Then, Li-en emerged from it holding an ugly snarling bulldog that was squirming to get out of Li-en arms.**_

_**"Hug this so I can release it in the closet where Monkey Box and Kinky-hoe is in!" she yelled coming closer to Inuyasha.**_

_**He gulped and took Mr. Snuffles from her. It was growling at him and was about to bark very loud.**_

_**Inuyasha closed his eyes and hugged Mr. Snuffles tight. Then just like you hold a talking doll, the sound 'Ma-ma!' came out of the bull dog.**_

_**Everyone sweat dropped because the bulldog was chewing on a doll.**_

_**"Yay Inuyasha you did it!" Miyu exclaimed jumping up and down.**_

_**Li-en grabbed Mr. Snuffles and took him into the closet where Monkey Guy and kinky-hoe was falling into darkness endlessly.**_

_**"Now be a good boy and torture them ok?" Li-en said to Mr. Snuffles petting it. "Then, you can have all the chewed up dolls you want."**_

_**Mr. Snuffles barked happily and jumped into the closet.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" was heard in the background.**_

_**"Well, look for the next chapter guys!" Li-en said happily. "Who's turn will it be to do an extreme yet retarded dare!? The only way to find out is review!"**_

_**"Ja Ne!" Everyone even the toasted Inuyasha yelled at the readers/reviewers and were waving.**_

* * *

_A/N: Holy shit that is the longest chapter I wrote so far. YOU HAPPY GUYS!? Lolz you better. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of things on my mind. Sad thoughts. Anyways, which format do you guys want the story to be, conversation format or the normal format? Conversation format is this:_

_Li-en: Blah_

_Andres: Bleh_

_Inuyasha: Feh_

_Normal is this:_

_"Blah blah blah" Li-en said making a puppet with her fingers._

_You decide! Most votes will be the winner! Tune in next time!_

_**REVIEW DAMMIT!!!**_


	12. Very Short Chapter

_Sorry but this will be a short chapter due to a very important fact._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Craziness_

* * *

_**Li-en: -rocks back and forth-**_

_**Andres: Eh, sorry guys she has been quiet for a very long time.**_

_**Chi: Yea she is.**_

_**Li-en: No I'm not!**_

_**Everyone: -turns to Li-en questionly-**_

_**Li-en: I...I'm fine guys seriously so let's get back to the chapter! -smiles-**_

_**Sango: Um, sure what is this chapter use for today?**_

_**Li-en: CRAZINESS!!!**_

_**Everyone but Andres and Chi: O.O **_

_**Burned Inuyasha: I think you got Chi's hyperness**_

_**Chi: -glares-**_

_**Li-en: Yea...whatever...**_

_**Miroku: -still on the floor-**_

_**Miyu: What are we going to do with Miroku?**_

_**Li-en: Put him in the room where Shippo, Kirara, and Rin are in. Let them bounce on him**_

_**The Inuyasha Gang: -pulled Miroku by the ear dragging him upstairs and threw him in the playroom-**_

_**Andres, Miyu, Miyuki, Chi, and Li-en: -sweat drop-**_

_**Inuyasha Gang: What? You said put him the playroom where Kirara, Shippo, and Rin is at.**_

_**Li-en: About that...I didn't actually think you would've done it but oh well…**_

_**Chi: Yea! But I got a picture of it! It was funny when Miroku shrieked like a girl when you guys pulled him by the ear.**_

_**Everyone except Li-en: -nods laughing their ass off-**_

_**Li-en: Well anyways let's see what we have to do that is crazy! I am going to draw from the ---**_

_**Everyone but Li-en: HAT WITH CRAZY STUFF OF DOOM!!**_

_**Li-en: -sweat drop- I swear you guys are retarded. -grabs a note from the "hat with crazy stuff of 'doom' "**_

_**Miyuki: Well, what is it?**_

_**Li-en: It says...we have to...**_

_**Everyone: -leans in close to Li-en-**_

_**Li-en: BACK OFF!!**_

_**Everyone: It tells us we have to back off?**_

_**Li-en: No, but you guys are too close! Anyways it says we have to...Sing the Campfire song!!!**_

_**Scene changed from the mansion to a forest which had tents everyone with a fire in the middle.**_

_**Li-en: What the fuck I didn't sign up for this!!!**_

_**Miyu: Whoa how did the scene changed?**_

_**Sango: Yea, that was random.**_

_**Li-en: Dammit, I think the scene machine is breaking that whatever scene you say or anything close to it, the scene will change into it.**_

_**Chi: Oh oh! I wanna test it! Beach Scene!!!!**_

_**Nothing happened.**_

_**Inuyasha: Nothing happened.**_

_**Li-en: Damn I guess we're stuck in this scene.**_

_**Everyone: -gathers around the campfire-**_

_**Chi: Don't we have to sing that Campfire Song?**_

_**Li-en: Oh yeah! -Grabs a guitar out of a treasure chest that appeared right behind her- Let's start!**_

_**Sango: But how does the song goes?**_

_**Andres: -passed out the lyrics of the song "Campfire Song"-**_

_**Li-en: Those are the lyrics now follow along!**_

_Let's gather 'round the campfire _

_And sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song _

_And if you think we can't sing any faster_

_Then you're wrong_

_But it would help if you'd sing along_

_**Everyone but Li-en:**__ Bum, bum, bum _

_**Li-en:**__ C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_If you think we can't sing any faster_

_Then you're wrong_

_But it would help you'd sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_**(Points to Andres) **__Andres!_

_**Andres: **__Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…_

_**Li-en:**__ Sesshomaru! _

_**Sesshomaru: **__S--_

_**Li-en:**__ Good!_

_**(Sesshomaru glares at Li-en)**_

_**Everyone including the readers/reviewers: **__-grabs a guitar and plays along with Li-en-_

_It'll help! It'll help! If you'd just sing along! _

_**(Crashes the guitars) **__Oh yeah!_

_**Music Ended**_

_**Everyone: -laughs-**_

_**Li-en: -shakes her head slowly- Ok where the heck is that scene machine**_

_**Chi: Isn't it in the mansion?**_

_**Li-en: Oh shit. YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER???**_

_**Everyone: -wide-eyed screaming their ass off while running around camp-**_

_**Andres: How are we ever getting out of this crap?**_

_**Chi: How will we ever survive??**_

_**Miyuki: Will we ever go back to the mansion???**_

_**Burned Inuyasha: Or do we stay in this never ending night summer camp???**_

_**Everyone: See for yourself in the next chapter!!!!**_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this is a very short chapter. Once again, this is a very important day to me that I am in no mood to update every story yet. What day is it that makes me so silent and would not let me update the rest of my stories?_

_That's for YOU to not find out._

_Well anyways review! Sorry this chappie isn't funny enough, Author's Block . _

_But will the gang and I EVER get out of that dreadful summer camp? Reviewing will give you the answer!_

_Review!!!_

_P.S. I am not in summer vacation therefore I can't update fast._


	13. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say everything again? It has been said for I don't know...MOSTLY ALL YOUR CHAPTERS!?_

_Li-en: Excuse me, are you complaining to the authoress??? -Glares with angry readers at the back-_

_Disclaimer: -has a straight face- Li-en doesn't own any of the characters in this story. Also, she and her readers and reviewers are evil!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_Readers/Reviewers: -tears the disclaimer into tiny tiny tiny itsy bitsy pieces._

_Li-en: Thank you!!!! Now I am going to need a new disclaimer...Anyways enjoy the chappie!!!!_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 11: The Ultimate DARE (Not really)**_

_**Inuyasha: We haven't eaten in months!!! I am going to die!!!!! -Falls on the ground with swirly eyes-**_

_**Li-en: Inuyasha...it has been only 2 hours you lazy half-demon.**_

_**Kagome: Yeah and you're a half-demon. Half-demons can survive without eating or drinking for a whole year or so.**_

_**Inuyasha: -sits down pondering- You know, you two are right! -Stands up with his right fist on his chest- I am a half-demon that is stronger then anyone and anything!**_

_**Li-en: Yea...yea whatever you ignorant buffoon.**_

_**Inuyasha: I am not a buffoon. I may be ignorant but I am not a buffoon. -Points to Naraku who just got out of the dreadful closet- He is.**_

_**Naraku: What did you call me you useless mutt! -Waves his hands above his head-**_

_**Inuyasha: I called you a buffoon you monkey boy! Does monkey want a banana? -Grabs a banana that Li-en was eating-**_

_**Li-en: HEY! -Pouts- Eh, I don't know why I am eating a banana though. Carry on Inuyasha.**_

_**Naraku: -wide-eyed drooling over the banana- I want it you pathetic El Perrito!**_

_**Inuyasha: I am certainly NOT a burrito!**_

_**Li-en: -laughs- He means dog in Spanish Sir Eats-a-lot! Or was it...?**_

_**Andres: Yeah that's the right word. Though it is perro.**_

_**Li-en: Oh yea! Hey Inuyasha, Miroku come here for a while will ya!?**_

_**Miroku: -was transported to the camp with swirly eyes-**_

_**Miroku and Inuyasha: -looks at each other then comes to Li-en clueless-**_

_**Li-en: -whispers something to them- Okay got it? Now go!**_

_**Inuyasha and Miroku: -grinning evilly at Naraku-**_

_**Naraku: -gulps-**_

_**Inuyasha: -stood to the left side of Naraku with his Tetsusaiga out-**_

_**Miroku: -to the right side of Naraku with his staff-**_

_**Inuyasha: Hey Miroku -grinning- let's end Naraku's life once and for all!**_

_**Miroku: I am with you Inuyasha! -Grinning-**_

_**Li-en: -gasps- Hey guys what is that! -Pointing both left and right-**_

_**Miroku: -looks to the right-**_

_**Inuyasha: -looks the left-**_

_**Miroku and Inuyasha: WHERE!? **_

_**Both Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Miroku's staff hit Naraku in the head which made him fall in the mud.**_

_**Inuyasha and Miroku: Damn we missed it! -Snaps their fingers-**_

_**Andres, Li-en, Chi, Sango, and Miroku: -laughs-**_

_**????????: Hey, what's going on?**_

_**Everyone but Naraku who was "playing" in the mud: -looks at the person who said that-**_

_**Chi: -gasps- It's Bon-bon!!! -hugs the "mysterious" person tightly.**_

_**????????: -turns to different kind of colors- C-Cant...B-B-re-a-athe!!!**_

_**Everyone but Li-en: Bon-bon?**_

_**Li-en: Yeah Bon-bon, aka Bankotsu.**_

_**Everyone: Ooooh okie.**_

_**Li-en: QUIT USING MEH WORD DAMMIT!!!**_

_**Bankotsu: Uhh, guys? Help!!**_

_**Li-en: -shook head- Hey Chi! Look! It's Sasuke shirtless!!!**_

_**Chi: -pulls away from Bankotsu and ran into where Li-en was pointing at- Where!? Where!?**_

_**Li-en: Works every time with obsessed fan girls -laughs-**_

_**Chi: -crosses hands over chest and pouts- Damn, I wish there was a shirtless Sasuke here...**_

_**Bankotsu: What!? You will leave me for some emo ninja dude!?**_

_**Chi: If he is shirtless or smirks at me then yes.**_

_**Bankotsu: Humph!**_

_**Li-en: Hey guys let's play truth or dare! It's been a long time since we did that and this IS a truth or dare story.**_

_**Inuyasha: Keh! Whatever...JUST DON'T MAKE ME DO AN EXTREME DARE AGAIN!!! -Cowers behind Kagome-**_

_**Li-en and Chi: -laughs so hard they fell on the floor er ground-**_

_**Li-en: Don't worry Sir Doggy Ears!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: -pouts-**_

_**Li-en: I won't do it again!!! -Evil grins- Or will I?**_

_**Miroku: -cowers behind Sango-**_

_**Inuyasha: -cowers behind Kagome again-**_

_**Chi: -gave a flashlight to Li-en-**_

_**Li-en: -turns on flashlight and put it up her face- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

_**Thunder was heard for a good minute.**_

_**Li-en: Ok I am done! -Innocent smile- Gather around a circle everyone! Including you Fluffy-sama!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Huh, whatever you say wench.**_

_**Li-en: -ponders- Hmmmmm, I know! I will dare ALL of you GUYS to do something!!**_

_**All guys: -gulps-**_

_**All girls: -evil grin-**_

_**"W-Women are evil these days." Bankotsu whispered to the guys.**_

_**The guys: -nods-**_

_**Li-en: I DARE all of you GUYS to dress like little GIRLY GIRLS.**_

_**Guys: WHAT!?!?!?**_

_**Every girl except Li-en: -rolling on the ground laughing so hard-**_

_**Li-en: -evil smirk- You heard me! You too Naraku!!!**_

_**Naraku: -pale- W-What!? Mommy!!! I want my blanky!!!! -Screams like a girl-**_

_**Li-en: What do you know! He is already pretending to be a girly girl! Bravo! -Claps-**_

_**Naraku: -bows-**_

_**Li-en: NOW ALL OF YOU PUT ON A DRESS!!!!  
**_

_**Andres: I can't believe your doing this to me!!! Also, where are we supposed to get the pathetic dresses when we are in a middle of a forest!!!**_

_**Li-en: One I know I can't believe I am doing this to you Sowry and Two like this -snaps fingers-**_

_**A magical treasure chest appeared in the middle of the guys.**_

_**Sango: -giggles- Choose you dress and style boys!!!**_

_**Guys: -groans and picks a dress-**_

_**Miroku was wearing a purple satin dress with purple heels. His hair was free while there was a big purple bow at his back head. He was wearing purple lip gloss and eye shadow. His earrings and gloves were also purple.**_

_**Inuyasha was wearing a strapless dress that went up to his knees. He has some red sandals on since he wasn't comfortable with heels. His silver hair was up in two ponytails. He didn't want to put make up so he didn't. His cute doggy ears made him even CUTER.**_

_**Sesshomaru's looks was similar to his little brother's except his color was green.**_

_**Bankotsu was wearing a yellow summer dress with yellow flat heels. His hair was free and had a yellow headband which had a big yellow bow on it.**_

_**Andres was wearing a red kimono that reached was above his knees. The obi was dark red and he was wearing black getas. He wore a black wig since he can't do anything about his hair since it is so spiky.**_

_**Naraku was wearing a purple summer dress that reach up to his knees also. He didn't need to put eye shadow since he was already wearing one. His hair was cut so it reached his mid-back. Also, the girls straightened it. He took a shower for once. Well, let's just say EVERYONE splashed him with CLEAN water and he was shrieking like a girl he is.**_

_A/n: SO SORRY that I am interrupting but like I said I was NEVER good at describing things, just read it slowly and picture it in your mind)_

_**The Girls: -laughing at the guys who were blushing to death-**_

_**Li-en: -took a picture of all of them- Ahhhhhh, sweet sweet blackmail. I should post it in the internet if ONLY this would truly happened -sighs-**_

_**The Guys: LIIIIIIII-EEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!! -Chases her but they were slow since some of them were wearing heels-**_

_**Li-en: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I may die but at least I will die with sweet funny memories!!!**_

_**Chi: -closes her eyes and put her hand on her heart- Li-en, I knew thee well...Hope you rest in peace even though you're evil.**_

_**Li-en: -sweat drop- Do you even KNOW what are you saying?**_

_**Chi: Nope but I said it anyways!**_

_**Bankotsu: -points at Li-en- GET HER AND GRAB THAT CAMERA!!!**_

_**Li-en: HOLD IT! You guys aren't done with the dare yet -evil grin-**_

_**The Guys: WHAT!?!?!?!?**_

_**Li-en: You heard me! I have to give you names then will come the torture part.**_

_**Andres: Come on, how bad will the names and the "torture part" be?**_

_**Li-en: -evil grin- Andres you will be Paprika.**_

_**Andres: -wide eyes- WHAT!? I AM NAMED AFTER THAT SALT FAMILY IN BLUE'S CLUES!? I HATE YOU!!!!**_

_**Li-en: -grins and hugs Andres- I wuv you too.**_

_**Andres: -blushes-**_

_**Li-en: Naraku you will be Barney.**_

_**Naraku: SCORE! I shall sing his song!**_

_**I Love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too!?**_

_**Everyone: -made a disgusting face towards him-**_

_**Li-en: I will sing how I feel towards you. I hate you, you hate me. I shot Naraku up a tree, with a 45 millimeter shot him in the head, aren't you glad that Naraku's dead!?**_

_**Naraku: You're so mean!! -Cries like a little girl-**_

_**Li-en: HAHA I KNOW!!! **_

_**Miroku: What's my name!? What's my name!?**_

_**Li-en: Gees calm down Miroku. You are known as Dora the explorer!**_

_**Miroku: Yes!!!! I love her show!!! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!**_

_**Everyone: -sweat drop-**_

_**Li-en: Bankotsu you are now and still forever be called as Bon...**_

_**Bankotsu: Dammit I fucking hate the name! -Pouts-**_

_**Chi: Here you're MY Bon bon! I would give you a hug only if you weren't dress like a girl Hehehe.**_

_**Sango: Same with Miroku only if he wasn't hyper and a pervert.**_

_**Kagome: Yeah I wanna hug Inuyasha too! He is sooo kawaii with his doggie ears! -Squeals-**_

_**Miroku: -pouts-**_

_**Bankotsu and Inuyasha: -blushes-**_

_**Naraku: What!? No one wants to hug ME!? After I took a shower!? You're all cruel!!! -Cries-**_

_**Everyone: -rolls eyes-**_

_**Inuyasha: Kinky will give you a hug if only she was here.**_

_**Naraku: Damn...I want her here!!!**_

_**Li-en: NOOOO!!!! She'll ruin EVERYTHING!!!**_

_**Naraku: Humph fine!**_

_**Kagome: -turns to Sesshomaru- You are called Minnie Mouse now.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I am fine with the Minnie part but the MOUSE part!? Come on woman! I am a DOG demon not a MOUSE demon!!**_

_**Kagome: -shrugs- So?**_

_**Li-en: YEAH!!! I was about to call him Blue form Blue's Clue -evil grin-**_

_**Sesshomaru: I-I am fine with Minnie Mouse...**_

_**Inuyasha: -laughs and points at his brother's flushed face-**_

_**Li-en: Since Fluffy-sama is called Minnie Mouse, Inuyasha YOU'RE Blue from Blue's Clues.**_

_**Inuyasha: -stops pointing and laughing- WHAT!?**_

_**Li-en: -sticks out tongues- Can't be help! Sorry Inu-sama! Now for the torture part. -Evil grin-**_

_**All Girls: -evil grin-**_

_**All Guys: -gulps while saying their prayers-**_

_**All Girls: I want you guys to...**_

* * *

_  
A/n: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! Cliffy: Like time since I have done it Hehehe. I know I am evil. What did all the girls want the guys to do? Only you and the power of reviewing will know!!!_

_Oh and whoever is my 100th reviewer will receive a big cookie!!! But that doesn't mean for you guys to stop reviewing until you are the 100th reviewer! That will slower me from updating!!!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	14. Important Author's Note

_**Attention ALL readers, if you are reading this story and complain about the pairing then I suggest you ppl leave. I really HATE flames especially when I recieve just AFTER I updated. InuxKik lovers, STAY AWAY. Inuyasha may still have feeling for Kikyo but he loves Kagome more. Who wants to love a person who is absoultely DEAD and tries to take you to Hell?**_

_**No one. EXACTLY. Oh and read the summary it simply says InuxKAG not InuxKIK. InuxKik who sees a story that has the pairing InuxKAG and flames it without even reading it or only reads the 1st chapter drives me INSANE. That goes to all of KagxKog MirxKag SanxInu and all those pairing! Seriously, you're only bringing other people's chance of updating DOWN.**_

_**- HeartlessLonelyKairi**_


End file.
